Os Simpsons no Brasil
Titulo original:Blame It on Lisa Titulo no Brasil:"Feitiço de Lisa" Título em Portugal:"A Culpa é de Lisa" Episódio nº:284 Código de produção:DABF10 Estreia original:31 de março de 2002 Produtor(es):Al Jean Escritor(es):Bob Bendetson Diretor(es):Steven Dean Moore Temporada:13ª Temporada Couch gag:Os Simpsons são marionetes que não conseguem chegar ao sofá quando as linhas se prendem umas nas outras. É revelado que Matt Groening estava comandando as marionetes. Frustrado, ele deixa as marionetes caírem no chão. "Blame It on Lisa" (em português: A culpa é da Lisa) é o décimo quinto episódio da décima terceira temporada do seriado de animação The Simpsons. Foi exibido originalmente em 31 de março de 2002 na Fox nos Estados Unidos.1 No episódio, a família viaja ao Brasil em busca de um órfão chamado Ronaldo, a quem Lisa estava apadrinhando. "Blame It on Lisa" foi mal recebido pelas autoridades brasileiras, que ameaçaram processar a Fox. No entanto, o roteirista Bob Bendetson recebeu uma indicação ao Writers Guild of America Award pelo episódio,2 que virou fonte de estudos acadêmicos tanto nos Estados Unidos quanto no Brasil. O episódio, apesar de ter sido banido, voltou a ser exibido pela Fox Brasil em 2013 e também, já foi exibido pela Band. Produção "Blame It on Lisa" foi o segundo e último episódio da série a ser escrito por Bob Bendetson, que também havia escrito "Simpsons Tall Tales", da décima segunda temporada. O episódio foi dirigido por Steven Dean Moore, que também dirigiu o episódio da sétima temporada "Marge Be Not Proud", que contém a única outra referência à apresentadora Xuxa em todo o seriado. Este foi o sétimo de 35 episódios da série dirigidos por ele. O personagem de Ronaldo é similar ao personagem de Pepi do episódio da quarta temporada "Brother from the Same Planet".3 A voz de ambos foi feita pela atriz Tress MacNeille, que faz participações recorrentes no seriado.4 O episódio trouxe ainda a participação especial de Russ Leatherman, co-fundador da Moviefone, empresa de informações e venda antecipada de ingressos de cinema e teatro pelo telefone.5 Leatherman dá voz ao personagem que serve de mascote para a empresa, Mr. Moviefone, que é parodiado no episódio na sequência em que Homer e Marge vão à companhia telefônica e se encontram com ele. Ele então diz seu conhecido bordão comercial: "Hello and Welcome to Moviefone!" ("Olá e bem-vindo ao Moviefone!"). Enredo A família recebe uma conta telefônica de 400 dólares devido a um telefonema para o Brasil. Marge e Homer vão à companhia telefonica para esclarecer o suposto engano. Lá, acabam tendo a linha telefônica cortada por falta de pagamento. Homer sobe no poste para tentar fazer uma ligação clandestina, mas consegue apenas levar sucessivos choques elétricos. Lisa então revela à família que era ela quem estava fazendo os telefonemas para o Brasil, uma vez que ela havia apadrinhado um órfão no país chamado Ronaldo. Ela estava doando dinheiro para o orfanato onde ele vive no Rio de Janeiro, mas, alguns meses depois, Ronaldo parou de entrar em contato com ela. Assim sendo, ela estava ligando para o Brasil para tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido com ele. A família decide viajar ao Brasil para descobrir o que aconteceu com o garoto,7 após deixarem Maggie com Patty e Selma. Quando a família chega ao Rio de Janeiro, Bart assiste a um programa semelhante ao Xou da Xuxa chamado Teleboobies (Teleseios), que Marge não aprova devido a suas conotações sexuais. Lisa planeja a busca por Ronaldo numa churrascaria, mas seus esforços iniciais provam ser infrutíferos. Durante a busca, Homer é seqüestrado. A família não possui dinheiro o suficiente para pagar o resgate, então eles começar a procurar por ele também. No meio do caminho, se deparam com um desfile do carro alegórico do Teleboobies e Lisa descobre que Ronaldo virou o "flamingo" do programa, porque os sapatos com os quais ela havia lhe presenteado fizeram com que ele se tornasse um bom dançarino. Ronaldo dá aos Simpsons o dinheiro para o resgate de Homer (sendo órfão, Ronaldo não precisa se preocupar com seus pais lhes roubando seu dinheiro). A troca de Homer pelo dinheiro é feita no bondinho do Pão de Açúcar. Homer é salvo, mas a família tem um novo problema: Bart é comido por uma sucuri. Referências culturais O título do episódio é uma referência ao filme de 1984 Blame It on Rio (Feitiço do Rio), enquanto que a sequência de Itchy & Scratchy é uma paródia ao filme de 1902 Le voyage dans la Lune. Esta última também faz uma referência ao filme Caddyshack, quando Itchy joga várias notas de dólar na ossada de Scratchy, de maneira semelhante ao que o personagem de Al Czervik (Rodney Dangerfield) faz no filme.Quando Marge diz que, embora tenha recebido a conta cara, é só ir até a companhia telefônica e resolver, Homer diz que tem um montão delas e elas trocam de nome rapidamente, isso é uma referência de que as empresas telefônicas falem muito rápido, por não terem lucro financeiramente. Quando Homer e Marge entram na empresa, de nome Zovuvazz, Marge diz que lá é tudo moderno, dando a entender que o país, por ser de Primeiro Mundo, é altamente tecnólogico. Quando Lisa conta à família que está apadrinhando Ronaldo, Homer lhe responde: "Você não sabe que os meninos do Brasil são pequenos Hitlers? Eu vi isso num filme uma vez, cujo nome não me lembro". O filme em questão é Os meninos do Brasil, baseado no romance homônimo de ficção científica no qual Josef Mengele planeja criar clones de Adolf Hitler enquanto vive como fugitivo do III Reich no Brasil. Quando Marge diz que Lisa é uma gracinha, pois estava dividindo sua mesada com um pobre menino brasileiro, ela quer dizer que as pessoas que moram em seu país, de Primeiro Mundo, são bem mais sucedidas financeiramente, do que no Brasil, de Terceiro Mundo, quando se refere a Ronaldo como "pobre". Quando Marge pergunta a Lisa como que a conta telefônica chegou a 400 dólares, Lisa diz que o orfanato começou a lhe pressionar pra fazer mais doações, ou seja, Lisa simplesmente diz que no Brasil, as instituições são, na verdade, uma farsa, só visando conseguir dinheiro. Quando Lisa diz a família que a organização beneficente lhe mandou uma fita cassete contando sobre o dinheiro dado por Ronaldo, é revelado que o troco do presente que ele mesmo comprou, foi usado para comprar uma porta pro antigo orfanato onde morava e que agora os macacos não podem lhe atacar, isso é uma referência óbvia a pobreza e a não intervenção de orgãos gorvenamentais por animais nas ruas do país. Quando a família acaba de assistir a fita, Homer pergunta a Lisa quantas pessoas moram no Brasil e Lisa diz que são mais ou menos 170 milhões. Homer se assusta, isso claramente é uma referência de que o país tem muitas pessoas, mas é muito pobre. Bart então diz que quer ajudar a encontrar Ronaldo e que está preocupado. Porém, sua família não acredita pelas expressões faciais que eles fazem, e ele diz que é pra ver os macacos, dando a entender que o país é uma selva. O livro que Lisa lê durante o vôo, Quem Quer Ser um Brasilionário?, é uma referência ao popular programa de televisão Quem Quer Ser um Milionário?. Enquanto lê o livro, Lisa diz a Homer que existe algumas dicas de como se prevenir no Brasil, como só beber água mineral, referência clara que embora o país tenha o maior rio do mundo, e seja um paraíso tropical, muitas das águas são poluídas e não servem para uso pessoal, como beber. Lisa ainda diz que não se deve entrar em um táxi não - licenciado, devido ao fato de no país, muitos taxistas serem assaltados, e criminosos darem golpes dentro de táxis. Lisa termina dizendo que no país o inverno é no verão dos americanos, referência de que no país, por ter clima tropical, o inverno quase não é percebido. Homer diz que o país é a "terra do contrário", ladrão corre atrás da polícia, o gato tem cão. Isso é uma sátira, de que, no país, as autoridades não são competentes. Lisa corrige Homer, dizendo a ele que isso ocorre somente com o clima e Homer, de maneira incorreta, pergunta se a neve cai pra cima, embora que no país, pelo clima ser tropical, não exista neve, e sim geada. Ainda no vôo, Bart diz que é para o Brasil se preparar, pois ele fala espanhol fluentemente, depois de ter ouvido a coleção de fitas "Espanhol para Antas", e Marge o corrige, dizendo que no Brasil só se fala português. Então, Bart diz em espanhol que perdeu 24 horas estudando pra nada. Isso é claramente uma referência de várias pessoas acharem que no país se fala espanhol devido ao fato do Brasil ser o único pais a falar português na América e o espanhol ser facilmente traduzido e confundido com a língua portuguesa. Quando o avião está prestes a decolar no país, um piloto diz que no Rio de Janeiro, a temperatura é "quente, quente, quente", como cem por cento de chance de paixão, em óbvia referência que o Brasil, por ser de clima quente, o sexo também é quente. Um co - piloto diz que o outro piloto repete essa mesma piada quando aterrissam no país, e o piloto responde que não, pois foi assim que ele se apaixonou por ele, dando a entender que no país exista um grande número de homossexuais. Quando o avião carregando os Simpsons pousa no Brasil, um cartaz dizendo "Aeroporto International de Galeão" é exibido, uma referência mal soletrada ao Aeroporto Internacional do Galeão. Para ir do aeroporto até o hotel, a família entra numa linha de conga, apesar de que este não é um ritmo musical popular no Brasil. O hotel em que Os Simpsons vão se hospedar, se chama Rio Days - Inn - Ero (Hotel Rio - Sem - Dinheiro), uma paródia ao nome da cidade do Rio de Janeiro e uma também referência de que na cidade, as pessoas são muito pobres e não tem como pagar estadias em hotéis, por exemplo. No hotel, todos jogam futebol com as bagagens. Ao tentar fazê-lo, Homer deixa cair de sua mala um livro intitulado How to Loot Brazil (Como Saquear o Brasil), em referência à crença de que os norte-americanos estão sempre tentando lucrar às custas dos países de Terceiro Mundo. No hotel, Bart assiste a um programa infantil chamado Teleboobies, que na dublagem brasileira foi chamado de "Telemelões". Esse programa é uma paródia ao Xou da Xuxa, embora na época da produção desse episódio, esse programa já não era mais exibido no país e a apresentadora apresentava o programa Planeta Xuxa. A apresentadora é uma paródia a Xuxa, embora que no episódio não é revelado o nome da apresentadora, muitos achem que ela se chame Xoxchitla, nome com que Xuxa foi parodiada na série em 1995, no episódio da sétima temporada "Marge Be Not Proud", em português, Marge, Não Se Orgulhe, e a apresentadora ser retratada em ambos episódios com traços diferentes. No programa, a apresentadora se esfrega em um abacaxi (Praga), um sapo e um flamingo dançam no palco, cantando a música "Esquindô", (Moderninho e Dengue), respectivamente, embora também eles não tenham seus nomes revelados, a não ser o do flamingo, que é "Flamingo Flamengo", e serem extintos na época. Duas mulheres se esfregam nas letras A,B,C,D e E sensualmente, possívelmente simulando algum gesto sexual, óbvia referência as suas duas primeiras paquitas, embora que na época, elas estavam desintegradas do programa e seus nomes não são revelados no episódio. Marge se assusta, e diz que Ênio e Beto, da Vila Sésamo, estimulavam a imaginação de Bart, querendo dizer que os programas infantis americanos são educativos e saudáveis, enquanto que no Brasil, eles são inadequados e cheios de conotações sexuais, o que não é verdade. Enquanto estão no quarto do hotel, Homer e Bart colocam um chapéu de frutas na cabeça, referência clara a Carmen Miranda, e começam a cantar "Chiquita Banana", canção tema da Chiquita Brands, com letra diferente. Na dublagem em português do episódio, eles cantam "Chiquita Bacana", tradicional marcha de carnaval no Brasil, originalmente interpretada por Emilinha Borba. Lisa repreende Homer e Bart, dizendo que enquanto eles estão cantando e dançando, Ronaldo está perdido na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, e Homer e Lisa vão até a janela e Homer diz que encontrou Ronaldo, Lisa se assusta de emoção, mas ao ver que Homer não o achou realmente, Lisa olha pro seu pai e Homer disfarça que ela disse que Ronaldo tinha cabelos castanhos, ou seja, Homer satiriza o fato do Brasil ter muitas pessoas pardas e brancas, mas com cabelo escuro. Outra conhecida canção que integra o episódio é "Aquarela do Brasil", na cena em que Homer e Bart caminham na praia. O calção de Homer encolhendo naquela cena é uma referência às famosas roupas de banho brasileiras, conhecidas por seu tamanho ousado. Enquanto a família está em sua jornada para encontrar Ronaldo, Marge aprecia as casas coloridas de uma favela. Lisa menciona que as favelas foram pintadas pelo governo para que os turistas não se sintam ofendidos com elas, e então uma multidão de ratos multicoloridos corre em frente à família. Homer diz que eles parecem Skittles, chocolates coloridos que se assemelham a confetes. Xoxchitla, a apresentadora do Teleboobies, é uma paródia de Xuxa Meneghel, famosa apresentadora de programas infantis na Rede Globo, que se tornou controversa entre pais e educadores no Brasil devido a seu figurino revelador, em adição ao fato de que, enquanto modelo na década de 1980, Meneghel havia posado nua para a Playboy. Uma breve versão norte-americana do programa dela, exibido de 1993 a 1994, também atraiu polêmica devido ao figurino que ela vestia e ao estranho hábito cultural de beijar as crianças na bochecha no final de cada episódio. A controvérsia ao redor de Xuxa foi parodiada em "Blame It on Lisa" no programa Teleboobies, cujo título é uma paranomásia do seriado britânico Teletubbies com a palavra "boobies" (seios). Xoxchitla já havia aparecido no episódio da sétima temporada "Marge Be Not Proud", durante um especial de Natal do Palhaço Krusty. Quando os seqüestradores estão navegando pelo Rio Amazonas com Homer, a canção de fundo é o tema do seriado Miami Vice. Outro seriado popular da TV americana mencionado no episódio é The Flying Nun, na cena em que Homer pula nas costas de uma freira no antigo orfanato de Ronaldo dizendo que as freiras podem voar. No final do episódio, Ronaldo também menciona que "ganha tanto dinheiro quanto Malcolm", em referência ao astro daquele seriado, Frankie Muniz. Repercussão 'Audiência e prêmios' Em sua exibição original nos Estados Unidos, "Blame It on Lisa" foi assistido por cerca de 11 milhões de telespectadores, de acordo com o Instituto Nielsen. O roteirista Bob Bendetson foi indicado ao prêmio Writers Guild of America Award de melhor roteiro de seriado de animação pelo episódio, mas perdeu para Ken Keeler, roteirista de "Godfellas", episódio de Futurama. 'Reação das autoridades brasileiras' O episódio foi recebido negativamente pelas autoridades brasileiras antes mesmo de ser exibido no país. A Empresa de Turismo do Município do Rio de Janeiro (Riotur) declarou que a cidade foi retratada como tendo criminalidade de rua desenfreada, seqüestros, favelas e uma infestação de ratos. Um porta-voz da instituição disse que "o que doeu mesmo foi a ideia dos macacos, a imagem de que o Rio de Janeiro era uma selva". O então presidente brasileiro, Fernando Henrique Cardoso afirmou que o episódio "trouxe uma visão distorcida da realidade brasileira". Para o presidente da Riotur, José Eduardo Guinle, "já que a Fox está tão preocupado com os órfãos do Brasil e com pobreza das nossas crianças, deveriam doar os lucros do episódio para o programa de assistência social da cidade". A Riotur, que havia gasto 18 milhões de dólares para promover a cidade internacionalmente, ameaçou tomar medidas legais contra a Fox, alegando que o episódio traria "conseqüências drásticas" para a indústria do turismo da cidade. A reputação da cidade já estava em cheque naquele ano devido a um surto de dengue que havia contaminado 290 mil pessoas e resultado na morte de 91 delas. Em resposta à ameaça de ação judicial, o produtor executivo do seriado, James L. Brooks, pediu desculpas "para a adorável cidade e povo do Rio de Janeiro", acrescentando que "se isso não resolver a questão, Homer Simpson se oferece para lutar com o Presidente do Brasil no Celebrity Boxing da Fox". Este último era um programa de televisão onde celebridades decadentes se enfrentavam num ringue de boxe. Ele ainda fez a observação de que "The Simpsons é uma visão satírica de uma família americana moderna". Para a revista People, a Riotur agiu de maneira "um pouco reprimida" no episódio, a despeito da "reputação libertina" da cidade. Ainda de acordo com a publicação, se a Riotur quisesse evitar a publicidade negativa da cidade talvez teria sido mais bem sucedida caso não chamasse a atenção do público para o episódio. Já os jornais britânicos The Independent e The Guardian chamaram a atenção para o fato de que o então prefeito do Rio, César Maia, já havia ameaçado processar um meteorologista que previu erroneamente que haveria a possibilidade de chover na passagem de ano, o que "manteve multidões longe de um dos maiores festivais da cidade". Devido à controvérsia gerada pelo episódio, a FOX exibiu um comunicado antes da transmissão do episódio no Brasil, ocorrida em 7 de dezembro de 2002, informando que "não é responsável pela visão dos criadores da série". A recepção do programa pelas autoridades brasileiras acabou sendo transformada numa piada recorrente do seriado pelos roteiristas: Antes da produção desse episódio, em 1999, no episódio "Grift of the Magi", Kent Brockman diz a seguinte frase: O buraco na camada de ozônio que na semana passada devastou o Brasil...". referência de que o país, por ser de clima quente, sofre muito com o Aquecimento Global. #'Em "The Regina Monologues", Homer menciona que gostaria de voltar ao Brasil, mas que "o problema com os macacos está piorando"' #'Em "Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington", Krusty revela que o macaco que se apresenta em seu programa, Mr. Teeny, é um imigrante em situação ilegal vindo do Brasil cujo tio é "macaco-chefe na Empresa de Turismo"' #'Em "The Wife Aquatic", Lisa menciona que Barnacle Bay é o lugar "mais nojento" em que a família já esteve, "depois do Brasil". Na dublagem em português do episódio, a frase foi omitida.' #Em "The Helter Shelter", a família, por estar sem casa participa de um reality show no qual eles têm que se adaptar a uma casa sem tecnologia alguma, porém eles se adaptam e para levantar a audiência eles jogam a casa onde eles estão no Rio Amazonas. #'Em "You Don’t Have to Live Like a Referee", episódio dedicado a Copa do Mundo FIFA de 2014, a família Simpson viaja novamente ao Brasil, onde Homer se torna um árbitro de futebol e ficará tentado se envolver com pessoas interessadas em comprar os resultados dos jogos.' Ao comentar sobre os vinte anos do seriado para o jornal britânico The Guardian em janeiro de 2010, o produtor executivo Al Jean reconheceu que o episódio "ofendeu praticamente todo o Brasil". De acordo com ele, a intenção da equipe de produção era que o episódio "fosse engraçado, mas algumas pessoas levaram-no a mal". Ainda de acordo com ele, "chatear uma nação de 200 milhões de pessoas talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais inteligente que já fizemos no programa". 'Análise da crítica' Alex Bellos, em análise do episódio para o jornal britânico The Guardian, notou que "o humor irônico esteve a par com o curso de um seriado que zombou dos estereótipos do americano típico por mais de uma década". Ele destacou que "o Rio tem graves problemas sociais e níveis elevados de violência, embora estes estão geralmente restritos a determinadas áreas", completando que "ataques contra turistas são raros e nunca ninguém foi atacado por um macaco em Copacabana". Para ele, "parte da raiva no Brasil, em relação a The Simpsons, é que, além dos estereótipos, há muitas imprecisões", citando as cenas onde os personagens dançam conga e macarena como exemplos. De maneira semelhante, a revista People apontou as cenas de imprecisões factuais como "talvez o mais ofensivo" de todo o episódio. Para o crítico Adam Finley do TV Squad, "The Simpsons retratou o Japão de maneira muito mais negativa". 'Estudos acadêmicos' Desde sua exibição, "Blame It on Lisa" se tornou fonte de estudos acadêmicos, tanto nos Estados Unidos como no Brasil. Tornou-se material de estudo para os cursos de sociologia da Universidade da Califórnia em Berkeley, onde é utilizado para "analisar as questões da produção e recepção de bens culturais", e descobrir o que está "tentando dizer ao público sobre os aspectos, em primeiro lugar, da sociedade americana e, em menor medida, sobre outras sociedades". Algumas perguntas feitas durante os cursos são: "Quais aspectos da sociedade norte-americana estão sendo abordadas no episódio? Quais destes aspectos são usados para fazer valer os pontos de vista? Como é transmitida a sátira: através da linguagem? De desenhos? Da música? O comportamento de cada personagem é coerente com seu caráter desenvolvido ao longo dos anos? Podemos identificar elementos do contexto histórico/político que os escritores estão satirizando? Qual é a diferença entre a sátira e a paródia?". Em artigo para a revista cultural da Universidade Estadual do Oeste do Paraná, Alessandro de Almeida, mestre em história pela Universidade Federal de Uberlândia, conecta a representação do Brasil no episódio com o "caos social" do segundo mandato de Fernando Henrique Cardoso como presidente. Em sua opinião, "a associação da figura do presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso às 'celebridades já em decadência' é interessante para pensarmos a importância política do episódio". Naquele momento, em que o Brasil estava enfrentando graves problemas sociais devido à crise financeira asiática, a "a confiança dos brasileiros no governo federal estava gravemente abalada e a imagem do presidente brasileiro estava, sem dúvida, em decadência". Ele também argumenta que a crítica do episódio "não se focaliza apenas ao Brasil", mas em todas as sociedades globalizadas, citando que, enquanto "nos Estados Unidos, Bart costumava assistir desenhos violentos", no Brasil ele assiste a "programas 'educativos' vinculados à sexualidade". A fuga do personagem da realidade, segundo ele, "demonstra problemáticas das sociedades contemporâneas". Ele conclui seu artigo dizendo que o episódio poderia gerar um debate sobre o governo FHC que poderia beneficiar a sociedade brasileira, caso não tivesse sua transmissão na televisão aberta banida da grade da Rede Globo. Ligações externas "Blame It on Lisa"(em inglês) em The Simpsons.com "Blame It on Lisa"(em inglês) no TV.com "Blame It on Lisa"(em inglês) no Internet Movie Database Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Fonte Wikipedia Blame It on Lisa Categoria:Episódios